powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
E001: Call to Arms (PR:Lazarus)
You are viewing Log Entry 001, "Call to Arms". Entry Read Section 0: Prologue The Roaring Twenties. Times of joy, happiness, wild people, cultural and social happiness, and economic prosperity. Happy times that ended unfortunately when the 1929 Wall Street crash held a bunch of surprises just around the corner – some of these surprises turned to be unfortunate, some of them were relatively unexpected for us Earthlings. By mid-December of 1929, a group of extraterrestrial beings known as the "E'qqa" arrived at Earth, therefore confirming the theories that there was life in space. The extraterrestrial aliens, despite their frightening appearance (there were people scared by these aliens), declared that they have "come in peace". They even offered the American people a better, more advanced wlife: advanced technology, advanced science, better lifestyles and even a stronger economy. All of it would be ours but with one condition: we had to become the alien's allies. Sounded crazy, but it was all for a reason: our new alien friends are in constant war with another alien species, and they needed an ally as soon as possible to gain the upper hand against their enemies. Despite initial scepticism, we, as humans, officially made the aliens as our allies. In turn, the aliens gave us exactly what they had promised earlier – science has advanced faster than expected, our technology advanced faster and faster each time, our lifestyles improved vastly, and our economy grew beyond the previous levels of the Roaring Twenties (quite a record). Surprisingly, the aliens weren't the only ones who made those improvements – we made our part and shared our ideas in order to make those advancements a shared effort with our aliens. For long, the prosper life, with all the cool toys and all the better schools and all of our improved lives, have reigned for a long, long time. That, until the alien enemies, known as the Krakor by our alien allies, decided to capture our planet and take the entire human race as its hostage. To start, they started to invade the major cities of Europe on November of 1989, considered as "the cradle of modern civilization" by some people. They attacked buildings, people, houses, a bunch of minor monuments... until they almost manage to turn cities like Madrid, Paris, Berlin, Roma, London, Prague, Brussels and Vienna into complete wastelands. Fortunately each and every european military force fought back the aliens, trying the best that they could. Our alien allies were there in the battlefield too – they were battling the Krakor with all that they could do. A shared effort that, unfortunately, didn't stop the Krakor from gaining the upper hand. It was then that they called for a major backup. Military forces of the US were called to aid the european military forces in their fight against the Krakor forces. On the evening of January 5th, 1990, then-president Pearson addressed the nation about how tragic the situation was in most of Europe. TV stations, Radio stations and Newspapers from all over the world informed people about it too. Several of these US soldiers arrived at Europe and fend off the Krakor – this allowed the good guys to gain the upper hand and, with the combined forces of the good aliens, the european forces and the US forces, defeat the Krakor and save the day, forcing the evil aliens to retreat for now. But what started as a "temporary help", ultimately ended up being a "permanent stay", as the US military forces were urged to stay, specially since they were quite helpful and they might be helpful in the next years. Because the Krakor might return to claim the Earth once again. 20 years later. In the same place that the greek capital, Athens, once stood before its apparent destruction at the hands of the Krakor, a new bustling city has been built – its name is City Olympus, in honor to the legendary Mount Olympus that once served as the house of the Twelve Olympian gods of the ancient greek mythology. And with it, a new, stronger military force has been created to protect it from the evil Krakor aliens – the Olympus Armed Forces, or OAF for short, armed with the most advanced technology in weaponry, vehicles and armory. They are always prepared to combat the evil aliens and defend the innocent civilians. Always feared. Always respected. They are willing to give their everything to protect and serve the people of not only City Olympus, but also all of Earth. And now, since a new wave of Krakor attacks started to happen, a special project has been developed to select five individuals to become special armored warriors known as Power Rangers. The search for the five young individuals who will become Power Rangers and save the earth begins... Section 1: The candidates *March 13th, 2010. Olympus Headquarters* The Headquarters of the Olympus Armed Forces, also known as either HQOAF or the Olympus Headquarters, is a building complex that houses the Olympus Armed Forces. It has several buildings and fields, and among these buildings, one of them stands prominently – a white and gray, four-story, Art-Decó building with bright "streams" of blue light running around the building's outer walls – it is the Offices and Laboratories Building, nicknamed by people as "The Concrete Elephant" alluding to its big size and the primary material it was built with, which is concrete, and it's located in what is known as the Administrative Section of the Olympus Headquarters. As its name indicates, this building houses the administrative offices and a series of laboratiroes where OAF officers perform their experiments and researchs. Also, like most of the buildings in City Olympus, the Concrete Elephant has a relatively big lobby with big glass walls at the entrance. In said lobby, we see a tall, fair-skinned woman with shoulder-lenght black hair and brown eyes donning what appears to be an office suit enter the lobby from the main entrance (a glass door with a thick concrete frame). She is the Lieutenant Eugene E. Ortiz, 31 years old, and her co-workers tend to call her Mrs. Ortiz without any major problem. She is an officer known for her dedication and service, her tendency to keeps things in control, and the development of many successful projects such as Project Olympus, developed to "find, train and develop super soldiers known as Power Rangers". Mrs. Ortiz then approaches the lobby's reception desk (which appears to be built of concrete, wood and glass) with the intentions of notifying the receptionist, a brown-eyed brunette known as Ramirez, about her decision to start Project Olympus. Mrs. Ortiz: "Hello Ramirez." Ramirez: *looks at Mr. Ortiz* "How can I help you, Mrs. Ortiz?" Mrs. Ortiz: "No problem. Just letting you know that Project Olympus is a go." Ramirez: "OK, got it." Mrs. Ortiz: "So, can you please tell the others about this?" Ramirez: "You can count on me, Mrs. Ortiz. I will notify the rest of the personel about this." Mrs. Ortiz: "Thank you, Ramirez. If anything, I'll be at the 2nd floor." Ramirez: "Understood." Ramirez then proceeds to notify the other officers about the start of Project Olympus as Mrs. Ortiz walks towards of one of the halls and takes the stairs to the second floor of this building. One of the officers Ramirez calls, Mr. Gray, asks the receptionist about Mrs. Ortiz's obsession about Project Olympus. Mr. Gray: "Tell me, Ramirez. Do you think it is right for Ortiz to have us all know about Project Olympus?" Ramirez: "I think she's a little bit too obsessed about it, sir. What about you?" Mr. Gray: "I think that she's way too obsessed with that Project Olympus thing." Ramirez: "I know, Mr. Gray." Mr. Gray: "Not only that. Ortiz manages to overshadow other people's projects by simply announcing her project to about everyone. It's like those other projects are irrelevant compared to hers, which is not exactly a good thing." Ramirez: "Maybe Project Plympus has a higher degree of importance than other projects." Mr. Gray: "This doesn't mean all the other projects are not important somehow." Ramirez: "Should I do something regarding this?" Mr. Gray: "No. Stay calm. Project Olympus's importance could be somehow justified anyways. Let me take care of Ortiz if anything." Ramirez: "No problem, sir." Meanwhile, at one of the second floor's rooms... Mrs. Ortiz has gathered a few officers to work with her on Project Olympus. They are all in front of a computer desk, with Mrs. Ortiz explaining about what's next. Mrs. Ortiz: "Alright, everyone. I need to work with you on Project Olympus. We've got a bunch of things, such as the armory, the weapons, the devices and the vehicles. We just need to look for five civilians and train them to become Power Rangers. It must be now." One of these officers, a brown eyed brunette guy known as Dawson, turns to Mrs. Ortiz to ask something. Dawson: "And how do we do that exactly? Mrs. Ortiz: "Search the database for the individuals." Dawson: "Alright." *opens the database* "Who do I search?" Mrs. Ortiz: "Don't worry about it. I'll handle this. Dawson then lets Mrs. Ortiz search for the individuals. She starts looking for people whose names start with "A" and then carefully examines the results. She next picks "Alexander Stevens", a well known officer in the OAF. Mrs. Ortiz: *points at said subject's face on the scren* "I'll pick Alexander Stevens." *turns her attention to a dark-skinned, black eyed guy known as Johnson* "Johnson, write it down." Mrs. Ortiz then starts searching for people starting with "B". From the results, she picks a dark-skinned man with black eyes with cornrows named Bradford Robinson. Next, she searches people starting with "G". From the results, Mrs. Ortiz picks a fair-skinned guy with brown eyes, short brown hair and rimmed glasses named Gary Enriquez. Then, after searching people starting with "D", she picks a fair-skinned girl with hazel eyes and dark hair named Debbie Dawson. Lastly, after searching people starting with "E", Mrs. Ortiz starts to have doubts about who to pick from the results. Dawson: "You seem worried, Mrs. Ortiz." Mrs. Ortiz: "Not at all. It's just... I'm having doubts." *turns to Dawson* "I mean, some of these candidates look good, but they don't have the right amount of potential to become the fifth Power Ranger." Dawson then has an idea, and decides to tell it to Mrs. Ortiz. Dawson: *to Mrs. Ortiz "Hey! What if we just pick the subject and test her? If she fails the tests, we just let her go." Mrs. Ortiz thinks about Dawson's proposal, and finds out it might be the best choice for now. Mrs. Ortiz: "I think you're right, Dawson." *turns to the database on the screen* "I'll go with this girl for now." Mrs. Ortiz ultimately picks an olive-skinned girl with brown eyes, snake bite piercings on the left side of her mouth, eyebrow piercings and short black hair with hot pink and white streaks, named Ellen Jackson, eventually completing the list of the five individuals that would eventually become Power Rangers. As Johnson finishes writing dowb the names of these selected individuals, Mrs. Ortiz tells her team to move on to the next phase of Project Olympus, which is searching those people among the streets of City Olympus to then bring them to the Olympus headquarters. Mrs. Ortiz: "Alright, look for these guys and bring them to headquarters. I'll get the troopers to scout the streets, but you should do your part too. It must be now." Mrs. Ortiz and her team exit the room to then come down to the lobby on the first floor. Mrs. Ortiz decides to inform the receptionist, Ramirez. Mrs. Ortiz: "Ramirez, we'll be out there. If anything, contact me." Ramirez: "Got it, Mrs. Ortiz. Good luck." Mrs. Ortiz: "Thanks." *turns to her team* All right, let's move out!" The team then heads to the main exit of headquarters. The search for the future Power Rangers begins. Section 2: To take the lead Edit Outside the main building, Mrs. Ortiz and her team are discussing things concerning Alexander Stevens and his eventual role in Project Olympus. Mrs. Ortiz: "Alright, boys. Next stop is finding Alexander Stevens. He should be around here, training as usual." Dawson: "Right. We should check the training sector of Headquarters." Mrs. Ortiz: "You've got a point, Dawson." *to the rest of the team* "To the training sector." Mrs. Ortiz and her team then head to what's called the Training Sector, which consists mainly of training arenas and classrooms for the OAF cadets. There, cadets train their physical, intellectual and psychical abilities by learning at the classrooms, performing various sorts of tests and playing numerous sports, such as baseball, soccer and basketball. The Training Sector of the Olympus Headquarters is said to be one of the most complete military training facilities of this age. Mrs. Ortiz then finds one of the Training Sector's supervisors. Mrs. Ortiz: "Excuse me." Supervisor: *turns to Mrs. Ortiz* "Yes, Mrs. Ortiz?" Mrs. Ortiz: "I'm looking for Alexander Stevens. Is he here?" Supervisor: "...yep. He must be around here." Mrs. Ortiz: "Good. Look for him please." Supervisor: "No problem. It won't take long." Mrs. Ortiz: "It must be now! Supervisor: "Alright." The supervisor walks away to look for Alexander Stevens. After calling him, the supervisor returns with a fair-skinned man with brown eyes and short black hair whose name happens to be Alexander Stevens indeed. People tend to call him Alex, and he's OK with that. Alex: "You called, Mrs. Ortiz?" Mrs. Ortiz: "Yes, I did." Alex: "Really? What is it now?" Mrs. Ortiz: "Something pretty important." Alex: "Let me guess. Project Olympus." Mrs. Ortiz: "Yes. You've been selected to be a Power Ranger." Alex: "Really? Cool!" Mrs. Ortiz: "Come with me. I'll show you more about this. Alex: "OK." Alex then accompanies Mrs. Ortiz to the Administrative Section. What Mrs. Ortiz has to show him might be the start of something big. *Later, at the Concrete Elephant building...* Mrs. Ortiz is taking Alex to one of this building's 2nd floor. There, she will show him a bunch of things regarding Project Olympus. Alex seems a bit excited about this. Mrs. Ortiz: "Since we're here, let me introduce you to a few concepts regarding Project Olympus. Pay attention, please." Alex: "Yes, ma'am." Mrs. Ortiz: "Well. First and foremost. To become a Power Ranger, one must go through a series of physical, psychological and cognitive tests. If one fails these tests, he or she is rendered unqualified to become a Power Ranger. But, if one passes all these tests, then he is qualified to become a Power Ranger and moves on to the next phase. But since you're a top-class soldier, you don't have to pass these tests to become one, so let's move on to the next phase." Alex: "Alright. Go on." Mrs. Ortiz: “Now let me show you something.” Alex: “Ok.” Mrs. Ortiz: *goes to the desk and grabs a silver-colored handheld device* This is the essential item that every Power Ranger should have with him. Alex: *examines the device Mrs. Ortiz just gave him* "Looks cool, ma’am. What's the name of this device?" Mrs. Ortiz: "The name of this device is the Transignal Navigation Device, but the folks in here tend to call it the Transignaler. It allows you to equip what we call the Ranger Gear, which is a special set of weapons and armory assigned to those who are Power Rangers, among other things.” Alex: "Looks interesting. How does this work?" Mrs. Ortiz: "Well, to access the Ranger Gear and become a Power Ranger, you first have to press the Signal Transmitter Switch at the side of the Transignaler to enter Stand By mode, then you have to issue the command "Run Ranger Program" to the Transignaler with energy and slide it into a special port known as the Transmitter Port, which is usually worn on the wrist. Let me tell you how it goes." Alex: "OK, go ahead." After nodding in agreement, Mrs. Ortiz grabs the Transignaler and presses the Signal Transmitter Switch with her thumb. An electronic voice emits from the Transignaler, Ready. followed by a stand-by noise similar to a siren wailing. As this happens, Mrs. Ortiz brings her Transignaler close to her head, to then energetically shout RUN RANGER PROGRAM and finally slide the Transignaler into the Transmitter Port on her left wrist, triggering her transformation into a Power Ranger. A voice is heard from the Transignaler, Transformation: Alpha. as energy constructs of greek letters fly by Mrs. Ortiz before stopping at the letter .O., which emits a series of light circuits from it as a red-and-black suit materializes around the Lieut.’s body. Similar-looking circuits appear and form the helmet’s halves around Mrs Ortiz’s head, which then come together to form a single helmet, compressing and hiding her long hair in and hiding her face in the process. After a few seconds, Mrs. Ortiz is now seen donning a light-weight red-and-black combat armored suit, bearing the greek letter Alpha () in her torso, and a red helmet, stylized after the helmets worn by the ancient spartan warriors, which covers both her entire head, face and hair included, thus effectively obscuring her identity. Mrs. Ortiz: *in a slightly distorted voice* "This is how you transform into a Power Ranger." Alex: "Interesting." Mrs. Ortiz: "Thanks. Now let me show you the basics of the Ranger Gear." After that, she moves her left wrist near her helmet, shouting EXIT PROGRAM to then remove the Transignaler from the Transmitter Port, causing the red suit to dissolve, effectively canceling the transformation. Mrs. Ortiz: *now in a normal voice* "And that's how to cancel the transformation and revert back to normal. Alex: "Cool!" Mrs. Ortiz: *removes the Transmitter Port from her wrist* "Now try using the Transignaler to transform into a Power Ranger. I'll teach you the other basics later." Alex: Got it. Mrs. Ortiz: *gives her Transignaler and the Transmitter Port to Alex* "Here." After recieving the Transignaler and the Transmitter Port from Mrs. Ortiz, he puts on the Transmitter Port onto his left wrist while holding his Transignaler with his left hand. Next, he presses the Signal Transmitter Switch with his thumb, to then place it near his head and shout RUN RANGER PROGRAM to then mount the Transignaler onto the Transmitter Port in his left wrist, triggering the transformation. Transformation: Alpha. After transforming into a Power Ranger, Alex is now donning the same combat suit that Mrs. Ortiz was wearing moments ago. As he starts examining the suit, Alex suddenly notices that the Transmitter Port disappeared from his wrist, realizing that it is now embedded into the suit. Mrs. Ortiz: "Well, how do you feel?" Alex: *now in a slightly distorted voice*: “Great. I feel great, actually.” Mrs. Ortiz: "Good. Now let me show you the basics. Listen closely." Alex: "Ok, go on." Mrs. Ortiz: "Well, then. The red suit you are wearing as of this moment is the "Ranger Powered Suit", a light-weight power exoskeleton designed for combat purposes composed of three components; a full-body undersuit named the "Basis Suit", which features basic protection and auto-thermoregulation properties; an outer layer of nano-titanium armor known as the "Armature Shell" which provides additional protection, and a series of ‘circuits’ found all over the armor called the "Tribosonic Circuitry", which provides energy to the suit." Alex: "OK, so let me get this clear: the Basis Suit is an undersuit that provides basic protection and auto-thermoregulation properties; the Armature Shell is an outer layer or armor that provides extra protection. Am I right?" Mrs. Ortiz: "Pretty much. Now, another important component of a Ranger Gear, besides the Transignaler, is the Sonic Buster.” Alex: “Sonic Buster? What is that?” Mrs. Ortiz: “The Sonic Buster is the standard-issue weapon that Power Ranger has. It can transform into three different modes: its Gunner mode, designed for long-range attacks; the Blader mode, designed for short-ranged attacks; and the Knuckler mode, designed for close-quarters combat. Like the rest of the Ranger Gear, this versatile weapon becomes available once transformed.” Alex: “Sounds cool. Can I take a look at it, please?” Mrs. Ortiz: “Fine. Right away.” Alex: “OK.” Afterwards, Mrs. Ortiz retrieves a silver-and-white-colored device fashioned after a knuckle-duster from the holster on the left side of the belt on her suit, then she shows it to Alex so he can see it. Mrs. Ortiz: “So, here’s the Sonic Buster in its Knuckler Mode.” Alex: *looks at the Sonic Buster* “Wow. This looks cool.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Thank you. Let me show you right away how this one works.” Alex: “Go ahead.” Mrs. Ortiz: “To transform this weapon into its Gunner Mode, you simply have to unfold the barrel; and to transform it into its Blader Mode, you just have to unfold the weapon completely. Let me show you how.” Alex: “OK.” Alex watches Mrs. Ortiz unfold the barrel of the Sonic Buster, transforming it into its gun-fashioned Gunner Mode. Then, a voice is heard from the Buster. Gunner Mode. Mrs. Ortiz: “One more twist, and…” *unfolds the weapon’s grip” Blader Mode. Alex: “Nice weapon, to be honest.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Thanks. Now, to switch back to the Gunner Mode, just fold back the handle like this.” *folds the handle* Alex: *nodding* Mm-hmm. Gunner Mode. Mrs. Ortiz: “Lastly, fold the barrel back to transform this into its Knuckler Mode.” *folds the barrel* Knuckler Mode. Mrs. Ortiz: “And that’s all the three modes of this gun.” Alex: “Cool.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Now try to transform this weapon yourself like I taught you.” *gives Sonic Buster to Alex* “Here.” Alex: “Thank you.” *receives the Sonic Buster from Mrs. Ortiz* “Alright, here it goes.” As Mrs. Ortiz watches, Alex folds out the barrel of the Sonic Buster, changing it into its Gunner Mode; next, he unfolds the handle of that weapon, changing it into its Blader Mode; afterwards, he folds back the handle to change it into its Gunner mode; lastly, he changes it into its Knuckler Mode by folding back the barrel. All with relative ease. It seems like he already knows how to use this weapon, mostly because he has used various guns, daggers and swords during the previous missions he was part of. Alex: *turns to Mrs. Ortiz* “And that’s it, I think.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Good. I knew you would do it.” Alex: “Thanks.” Mrs. Ortiz: “One last thing before wrapping this up.” Alex: “Really? What is it?” Mrs. Ortiz: “Reverting the transformation when armored.” Alex: “Cool. Tell me how it goes, please.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Very well. First, press the Transmitter Switch on the Transignaller. Next, shout “Exit Program!” while having the Transignaler near you. Lastly, remove the Trasignaler from the Transmitter pOER in the suit. This way, the Ranger Suit will go out, cancelling the transformation. Watch.” Alex: “OK. Watching.” Afterwards, Mrs. Ortiz moves her arm near her head, Presses the transmitter switch in the transignaller, and proceeds to shout EXIT PROGRAM before pulling out the Transignaler from the transmitter port in her wrist. After this, her suit dissolves and she returns to normal, as a voice can be heard from the Transignaler itself... Transformation Cancelled Mrs. Ortiz: “Now, let’s move on to the next stage, which is training you as a Power Ranger.” Alex: “OK.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Good. Let’s go to the Training Sector, shall we?” Alex: “OK. Let’s go then.” Alex and Mrs. Ortiz leaves the room towards going to the Training Sector. On the way, they share a few words. Mrs. Ortiz: “So, tell me. How long have you served in the military?” Alex: “Thirteen years. Why?” Mrs Ortiz: "Just wondering. Hey, you must be pretty famous around here!" Alex: "Famous? Me?" *laughs a bit* "I'm just a soldier, you know." Mrs. Ortiz: "A top-class soldier, that is." Alex: "Nah, I just love my job, you know.". Mrs. Ortiz: "Now that's the spirit!" Alex: "Thank you." After a while, they arrive at the one of the Training Arenas of the Training Sector, ready to begin the training process, even if he already has knowledge about combat and weaponry. Mrs. Ortiz thinks that Alex should train alone, while she watches him develop his combat skills from a distance. Mrs. Ortiz: “Here we are. This place is the Training Arena, as you should know by now.” Alex: *nodding* “Hmm-hmm, yeah, I know.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Alright, I’ll leave you training on your own. If anything, I’ll be watching from outside the stage. If anything happens, use this thing *gives him the Transmitter Port* to call me.” Alex: “Got it.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Alright. Let’s begin the training process, shall we?” Alex: “If you wish.” Mrs. Ortiz leaves Alex to train on his own, walking towards one of the walls of the arena as Alex adjusts his Transmitter Port. From that place, she will evaluate Alex’s performance during the training process. That training process consists of several stages; the first one is target practices, where Alex trains his accuracy when using pistol weapons, even if he already knows how to use these kind of weapons himself. Alex, seeing targets in front of him, hears a beeping from his communicator that Mrs. Ortiz gave him a few moments ago. He notices a button. He answers the call. Alex: “Yes?” Mrs. Ortiz: “So, let’s start with transforming into a Power Ranger. Try it like I told you.” Alex: “On it.” Just like Ortiz taught him earlier, he transforms into a Power Ranger by first pressing the Transmitter Switch on the side of the Transignaler, then shouting RUN RANGER PROGRAM and sliding it into his Transmitter Port in his left wrist. Transformation Alpha He feels a surge of power coursing through him after he transformed into a Power Ranger. Alex seems to like it so far. Just then, Alex’s wrist communicator beeps again. Mrs. Ortiz: “First things first, how do you feel at the moment? Alex: “I feel great, to be honest. I like the armor, too. Mrs. Ortiz: “Thank you. Now, see those targets in front of you?” Alex: “Yes, I see them.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Good. Try to shoot at the the bulls eye.” Alex: “OK. Let’s go, then.” Alex readies his Sonic Buster, then he aims at the Bullseyes. He shoots at the targets, hitting the bullseyes on any of them with relative ease. These maneuvers shouldn’t surprise Mrs. Ortiz, as she knows Alex since roughly two years ago. But they do. Mrs. Ortiz: “Niice!” Alex: “Thank you.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Alright. Now let’s go with moving targets, shall we?” Alex: “If you say so.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Good. Let’s do this.” Afterwards, the doors on the sides of the arena start to open. Next, moving targets start coming from the sides of the arena, moving in different directions and speeds: left to right, right to left, fast and slow… but Alex always hits the bullseyes on each and every target, always looking at the targets when he fires at them. Mrs. Ortiz just watches Alex as he does this from afar, and so far she likes it. It seems that the Lieutenant just can’t be not surprised by the young soldier’s techniques. Alex’ wristcom beeps again. Mrs. Ortiz: “Fantastic!” Alex: “Umm, thanks, I guess.” Mrs. Ortiz: “No, seriously. That was terrific.” Alex: “I was just doing my job.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Whatever. Well, let’s just move on to the next stage, which is one-on-one combat. It is an important aspect of a Power Ranger, so you better be good at it.” Alex: “OK. Now, what do I have to do?” Mrs. Ortiz: “That’s simple; you have to defeat me in battle. You may either use your Ranger Weapons, or use physical force. That shouldn’t be difficult for soldiers like you. Alex: “I really hope it isn’t hard, then.” Mrs. Ortiz: “Good. Now let’s get straight to the point. Are you ready to fight?” Alex: “Sure.” Mrs. Ortiz: “So am I.” Mrs. Ortiz and Alex then get into their respective fighting stances, facing each other, to then charge at the other. Mrs. Ortiz then throws a punch at Alex’s thorax, which Alex dodges quickly. She then throws another punch at Alex’s chest, which Alex successfully dodges again. Mrs Ortiz tries to roundhouse kick him, but Alex still dodges him. The top soldier then throws a punch at Ortiz’s stomach, Category:Power Rangers: Lazarus Category:Project Lazarus Category:Season Premiere Category:Log Entries (Power Rangers: Lazarus)